Butch y su lado ¿romantico?
by Rossy98
Summary: Espero que lo nuestro renazca de la tierra y que nuestras almas se junten, reunidas por el viento del océano y que se queden atrapadas en el tiempo infinito. One-shot


-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- los dos chicos, Brick y Boomer, ya llevaban seis horas riendo y parecía que podían seguir por mas tiempo.

-¡Ya basta!-les grito el otro joven de nombre Butch, el cual estaba muy enojado con ellos.

El solo quería su ayuda, su opinión y lo único que hacían era reírse y parar de vez en cuando para tirar besos o decir algo como "oh, ¿no es tierno? el pequeño Butchy quiere escribir un poema para su noviecita" o "Kaoru de verdad que te tiene sometido".

-Esta bien, ya paramos- respondio Boomer- ¿pero en serio quieres darle un poema para que te perdone?

-Es cierto, tu no eres bueno en eso a menos que pienses sacarlo de Internet, eso te podría servir-le dijo Brick- o cantarle una canción que otra persona ya haya escrito.

-No, a ella no les gusta los que copian de otros y gracias por tener tanta fe en mi-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tu eres el que vino aquí buscando la ayuda de Boomer.

-En mi opinión deberías comprarle algo, entre que ella no es cursi y tu eres un idiota pervertido insensible, hacerle un poema puede que termine mal-aconsejo Boomer- ademas yo no pienso hacerlo por ti.

-Los quiero mucho, gracias por su apoyo- volvio a decir sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

-Lo unico que te puedo decir es que te cuides de o que vayas a decir, a menos que quieras terminar en el hospital.

Después de esa charla Butch se encerró en su habitación dispuesto a escribir algo que le hiciera ganarse el perdón de Kaoru. Y aunque seguía enojado con sus hermanos ellos tenían razón, no sabia nada sobre romanticismo.

* * *

Después de tres días consiguió hacer el poema, que en su opinión era la mejor obra maestra que alguien alguna vez haya echo. Si, a veces podía ser bastante creído.

Se reunió con Kaoru en el parque y empezó a leer "la gran majestuosidad" que había escrito.

-_**Horas secas, horas muertas en el valle de tus ojos**_

**_Los pájaros que gritan tu nombre vuelan sobre tu pelo, que tiene las cenizas de nuestro amor_**

**_ Mirando a la luna con tristeza convertida en llanto, y con enojo hacia el mundo que nos alejo_**

**_Espero que lo nuestro renazca de la tierra y que nuestras almas se junten, reunidas por el viento del océano y que se queden atrapadas en el tiempo infinito _**_  
_

**_Que el vaivén de las olas nos empuje hacia un buen futuro donde no importara el frío que arremete, mientras sigan encendidas las llamas de la pasión  
_**

**_ Al final los susurros cruzaran las montañas y llegaran al monte para contar la historia de nuestro amor_**

**_ Y que cuando el sol se levante y la luna caiga quede impregnada en cada ser vivo de la tierra la mas dulce sinfonía, que sera interpretada para inmortalizarnos en las estrellas y que todos al verlas se llenaran de su brillo _**

**_ Su inalcanzable esplendor los alumbrara en el camino de la vida para llegar al lugar correcto, el templo de la sabiduría, donde escondidas estarán nuestras risas para que las disfrute el que las pueda encontrar_**

**_Al mismo tiempo que reboza de alegría su corazón por tan bella serenata de excelentes cantantes, que al mezclar sus voces crearon el sonido mas dulce que haya existido, tanto que te queda el gusto en el paladar_**

**_Que sea tan poderoso para expandirse universalmente y quedar dando vueltas en venus, dándole mas potencia a su magia atrapante que envuelve a pobres personas y les da lo mejor porque lo que me encanto de esta vida, lo que me hizo cambiar es haberte conocido _**

**_Y espero que en otras vidas nos volvamos a encontrar en el punto de partida hasta llegar el fin de nuestros días_**

**_Y si no es suficiente para el destino esta declaración deberé atravesar la muerte y el infierno para conseguir al menos un simple beso de tus labios y que sea el mejor recuerdo que yo pueda tener_**

**_Mientras que mis lagrimas se evaporan llevando al cielo mi mensaje a los dioses quienes serán los suficientes bondadosos y no solo se disculparan por poner tal tentación en mi camino, sino que me dejaran que le haga compañía el tiempo que necesite_**

**_Porque saben que no es justo dejar en medio de un desierto un oasis, que no puede ser tocado y que en el fondo se puede encontrar tan bello tesoro como lo eres tu_**

**_Un ángel que ha venido a salvarme de mi mismo, el peor mal que puede existir y que no debería estar con tal diosa del olimpo contagiandole su amargura_**

**_Pero no puedo evitarlo, soy un egoísta y por eso me ahora me castigas sin tus abrazos y tu calor, pero aunque se que no lo merezco, y tu menos, te pido que termines con mi agonía y aceptes las disculpas de un pobre sapo que no llega a príncipe, pero que te amara hasta después del apocalipsis  
_**

**_Aun cuando este mundo, y yo, este sucumbido en un horror total te protegere y encendere la luz que te guíe a la salvación como tu lo eres para mi_**

**_Ahora dime ¿explotaran los planetas cuando los zombies ataquen y los perros hablen antes de que digas "te perdono"?_**

**_Porque sin ti estaría varado en el polo norte sin siquiera un _****__****pingüino** que se compadezca de mi tragedia

**_Sino llego a oír esas milagrosas palabras quedare en un pozo rodeado de miseria, así que solo te pido que lances una soga y me rescates antes de que muera en el suelo frío y duro que es como mi corazón_**

**_El cual esta roto, pero tiene arreglo y el tu yo lo puedo arreglar, reunir las piezas y dejarlo como una fina pieza de porcelana importada de_** _**China**_- tome un respiro- ¿Que dices, me perdonas?_  
_

-Jajajajajajaja- empezo a reírse como loca, lo cual lo enojo y avergonzó un poco.

-No te rías, solo dime que piensas- le dijo pero ella siguió riéndose como por cinco minutos- ¿Acaso necesitas dos horas para parar? ¿Por que todos se ríen de mi?- dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya termine y te diré lo que pienso. Es lo mas raro, tonto, ridículo, mal escrito y dramático que he escuchado en mi vida, pero también es lo mas dulce que me hayas dicho alguna vez-dijo para luego abrazarlo mientras el le corrspondia- mas bien lo único.

-¿Significa que me perdonas?

-Si, te perdono, pero nunca mas vuelvas a decirme bebe ¿esta bien?

-Claro, no lo volveré a hacer.

Cerca de ahí, escondiéndose detrás de unos arboles estaban Brick, Boomer, Momoko y Miyako viendo y escuchando todo lo que pasaba. Y también grabándolo.

-Esperen, ¿ella termino con el solo porque le dijo bebe?-pregunto Brick sin poder creérselo.

-Y dice que el es el dramatico- dijo Boomer.

-Es obvio que están hechos el uno para el otro- dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos con una sonrisa en su rostro, porque sabían que era cierto.

No importaba cuantas veces se pelearan, ni el porque, ya que siempre iban a terminar juntos. Hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
